I Love a Happy Ending
by LuminousFaith
Summary: "And if she should want to leave? What would happen then, brother?" Having considered this, Aro simply shrugged. "Then we shall let her," he answered calmly, unblinking. In truth, however, he had no intention of doing so. AroxOC. Rated T for safety.
1. Encounter

**Marseille, France**

The line between right and wrong is one that I often find blurred.

_You can do this, Violet. _I reassured myself, fists clenching in frustration and guilt. These were the usual happenings when an occasion such as this arose; one would think that I had grown numb to the possibilities of being discovered, but the nerves never failed to surface just before the time to act came.

From where I stood, it was difficult to tell whether the humans had vacated the morgue for the evening. Of course, had I chosen a position other than two blocks away from the hospital, my answer would, most likely, be obvious. The lights in the spacious room had been turned off, that much I could tell. Though I couldn't imagine a human willingly working on the body of a deceased in darkness, stranger things had happened. Take myself, for example: standing in the middle of a deserted street at three o'clock in the morning, staring at the back of a hospital. I'm fairly certain that any normal person would call that 'crazy', as you say. Then again, the term 'normal' hasn't applied to me for quite some time.

A sharp pain in my gums reminded me of my reasons for being in this place. I sighed at the familiar ache, offering my surroundings a farewell glance before jamming my eyes shut. Inhale. Exhale. The colors and shapes beneath my eyelids weaved a picture of morbidity, one that I would soon join. Inhale. Exhale. Sound drained from my conscious mind, fluttering away like a frightened pigeon. Coolness rushed by me from several different directions, slicing through my tattered clothes with the ease of a well-sharpened knife.

Inhale. Exhale.

Air stopped hitting my form, while sound- or, should I say, the lack thereof -returned to my ears. I hoped that that silence meant no human life, or this little trip would have no meaning. As I opened my eyes, my suspicions were confirmed. The only company I would find in here would be that of the dead.

They each lived behind a metal door, completely tucked away from prying eyes. The only initial indication of their presence belonged to the acidic stench of embalming fluid, which burned my nostrils each time I visited. This evening was no different, forcing me to cover the lower half of my face with my sleeve.

A small sliver of light peeked out from behind the door of a nearby refrigerator. I made my way towards it as quietly as possible, pausing once to sniff the air. The only scent was that of the horrible formaldehyde. Good, very good.

Easing the door open, my gaze met at least two dozen bags of a tantalizing substance. Dark and subtly glistening, every one of them caused my canines to throb. I snatched three without taking the time to examine their labels.

Turning to leave, I almost yelped in surprise when I came face to face with a young man. He smirked, dark lips pulling back to reveal a set of pearly white teeth. I hardly paid them any attention, however, as his gaze had arrested me. Unblinking and glassy, his eyes shone a vibrant crimson. I didn't recall ever seeing such a color, and found it unsettling. He certainly wasn't human, that was for sure.

It didn't take very long to decide that danger had finally discovered me. Within milliseconds, the bags in my grasp vanished, reappearing in the stony hands of the mysterious man. He chuckled, dangling them directly in front of my nose in a manner that wasn't exactly playful. I growled, realizing that his speed outmatched mine by a landslide; there would be no chance at getting those bags back.

"Que voulez-vous? **(A/N: "What do you want")**?" I spat, already tired of his little games. He had obviously followed me here for a reason; no man- scratch that, _thing _-sneaks into a hospital just for fun.

"Tsk, tsk. No manners, I see." he shook his head, that arrogant smirk still playing on his lips. Anger welled up inside me as one of the nearby trays began to rattle. The man spared it a questioning glance, so quickly that a human wouldn't notice.

His next comment sent me over the edge. "Oh, well. That can be fixed."

Who did he think he was, talking to me as though I were an animal from the zoo? I hissed, fangs extending of their own accord. The previously rattling tray cracked loudly, launching off of the table and skidding across the floor.

From down the hall, voices and rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard. I pretended not to notice them, very aware of the anxiety bubbling in my stomach.

_Get out, now! _My mind screamed. I squinted at the man, who seemed to be not the least bit concerned about the humans. Instead, he remained smiling. Oh, how I was beginning to dislike that grin.

_Focus, Violet. _I reminded myself, picturing the deserted street to the best of my ability. The image was shaky at best, though enough to send the air around me in a whirl. Colors and shapes flashed before my eyes as all sound dissolved. The man was long gone from my presence, a distant memory.

At least, that's what I hoped.

Blinking, I let out a shaky sigh as the deserted street became my surroundings. It was cut short, however, when something collided with the back of my skull and sent my vision into blackness.

I had lost all consciousness before my attacker could make himself known.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, world! For those of you who read the original version of this story, this IS the rewrite which I informed you of. If you're a newer reader, welcome! As a quick note, I would just like to explain that Violet is not a 'Twilight' vampire, but an entirely different kind. <strong>

**Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know, and thank you so very much for reading!**


	2. Addition

**Volterra, Italy **

The town of Volterra sleeps soundly beneath a comforter of night, completely unaware of the danger that lies with them.

The danger itself is not immediately distinguishable, bearing the same sienna-bricked exterior as every other building in its vicinity. Upon closer inspection, however, one would find that it stands quite a bit taller than its neighbors, and is known to many as _Palazzo dei Priori_. Its appearance has remained the same over several millennia, just as its neighbors.

Unknown to the human population, so have the people who reside in it.

Their appearance differs from that of a human- pale, impenetrable skin, piercing crimson irises, and an extraordinary, heartbreaking beauty. Two of these beings make their way through the town square, invisible to the eye because of their inhuman speed. The limp form of a woman is cradled within the arms of the larger man, though this does not slow him; she is as light as a feather in comparison with his strength. Still, this does not hinder him from commenting about her lack of class, or her animalistic behavior.

She remains silent, arrested by the promise of sleep.

* * *

><p>The Throne Room doors swing open, revealing two figures of equal height. They move with an eerie grace toward their Masters- a skill acquired by several years of close observation and discipline.<p>

"Masters." they greet the three respectfully, nodding toward each man in his throne before speaking further.

"Do you have news for us, dear ones?" one of them inquires interestedly, standing upright before either twin can blink. An eager smile graces his lips, silently ordering them to continue; he is the leader, after all.

"Yes, Master." the female responds, offering him a smirk in return. "Demetri and Felix have just returned-"

A glint of undiluted curiosity is evident in his clouded, crimson gaze. "Have they brought someone along with them, Jane?"

"Aro, perhaps you should let her finish before you go around asking questions." one of the men behind him speaks, traces of venom lingering behind each word. He is spared a brief, half-glare before being completely ignored once more.

"Go on, my dear." Aro encourages his favorite guard, albeit a bit softer this time.

"They _have _brought someone with them," she confirms his initial suspicions, brows furrowing. The man before her raises a brow, indicating that she should continue.

Before she is able to do so, however, the Throne Room doors open forcefully. Aro shifts his attention from the blonde female to the intruders before they can step one foot into the room. They don't hesitate to enter, hiding their confidence behind a façade of indifference.

"Demetri, Felix- how nice of you to join us!" Aro exclaims, clapping his hands together. Then, noticing a shock of crimson within the taller man's arms, flits toward them eagerly. They halt as he draws nearer, glancing at each other smugly before returning their attentions to him.

"Master." they nod once, though he does not notice their acknowledgements. As expected, his attention is glued to the unknown individual in Felix's grasp.

"And who is this?" he asks, eyes roaming her dirt-smeared features. The overhead lights do not affect her skin, which does not contain the stone-like quality of the immortals. Yet, it is obvious that she is not human; her heart is still, and no blood rushes through her veins.

Carefully, so as not to stir her from unconsciousness, Aro reaches for her hand, which dangles lifelessly at her side. She flinches slightly at the coldness of his, but remains asleep.

Within seconds, images begin to whir past the Volturi leader's eyes. Slightly blurred and covered in a strange haze, he recognizes the woman's first thoughts. They eventually fade from her memory, replaced by those of adulthood. Love, adoration, and a constant stubborn attitude surround her for a majority of this time. Suddenly, these feelings vanish, as she plunges toward death in the form of an icy lake. The next thoughts are clearer, sharpened by her newfound immortality.

Among these, her encounter with Felix and Demetri.

"Fascinating…," he murmurs, witnessing her abilities. The images come to a halt as Felix incapacitates her, making him frown.

"Perhaps a gentler approach, Felix?" he raises a brow at the bulky man, though the reprimand is softened by a small smirk.

"I apologize, Master." Felix replies, his words devoid of any truth.

Aro's gaze returns to the frail woman, scanning over her ragged attire, and toward her face. Even in sleep, she appears to be upset, her mouth drawn into a slight frown.

_So very angry. _He sighs inwardly, tearing his eyes away from her pallid face. Then, as though remembering himself, allows a smile to reoccupy his features.

"It would seem that our guest is without a room." he states, a bit louder than necessary. His guard suppresses their grimaces, silently hoping that they are not the ones chosen to find an unoccupied one.

A frustrated growl sounds from the opposite side of the room. Turning, Aro stares expectantly at the white-haired man known as Caius.

"You have an objection, brother?" he raises a dark brow in amusement.

Caius does not share his enthusiasm. "Aro, you forget that neither I nor Marcus has agreed to allow this," he pauses, glancing harshly at the unconscious woman. "_Person,_ to stay."

As per usual, Marcus remains silent, preferring to stay on the side of neutrality.

"Then you are not curious of her abilities?" Aro rejoins, facing him fully now. "Dear Caius, we have discovered an entirely different species of immortal- does that not interest you whatsoever?"

"You speak of her as though she were an animal." Caius scoffs, leaning forward in his throne. "And if she should want to leave? What would happen then, _brother_?"

Having considered this during Caius's response, Aro simply shrugs.

"Then we shall let her," he answers calmly, unblinking.

In truth, however, he has no intention of doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I did feel the need to end it there. <strong>**I'm not entirely sure, but I am worried that Aro and Caius were a bit OOC in this one. What do you guys think?**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Please review, and thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Ignorance

The magnificence of sleep was all too easy to accept, my selfish side making the decision to remain unconscious before logic could kick in. Of course, it seemed that that had been some time ago, and I wondered briefly if I still lay on the deserted street. Before an answer could reveal itself, however, a slew of beautiful images erased my entire train of thought. I felt as though I were looking into a kaleidoscope, each pattern more colorful and intricate than the last. The fact that I was warmer than before registered somewhere in the back of my mind, though I hardly paid it any attention. Ignorance was bliss, and I was not about to give it up.

Unfortunately, it was stolen from me.

A new sensation enveloped me at that point: ice cold. I wasn't sure where it had come from, or how close it was to my person, but I certainly noticed it.

For with the cold, came memories.

Dim and hazy, I couldn't make out the first few that slid past my tired eyes. Still, this failed to bother me- my state of paradise hadn't failed me completely, after all. The images continued to increase in clarity from then on, the fog dissolving to reveal faces and locations that I knew well. My home, with its slightly worn exterior and warm, inviting occupants. Their expressions were joyful, as if relieved to see me after such a long time.

I cringed.

_They're not real. They're NOT real. _I chanted inwardly, just before the picturesque scene faded into another. This one was quite a bit more painful- unbearable, even. Guilt flooded through me as I attempted to close my eyes against the image of my parents. I succeeded in doing so, only to have voices replace their forms.

"_Bonne nuit, le bien-aimé." _

A slight pressure on my forehead.

"_C'est le seul moyen."_

Water flooding my nostrils, arctic and unforgiving.

"_VIOLET!"_

I sat bolt upright, the haunting music of my past finally releasing me. The voices faded into silence, family members into darkness. It took me a few moments to recognize the fact that I was trembling, overcome with grief and fear. Confusion also occupied a large portion of my thoughts, questioning the reasons for my sudden life review. Had I died? Was I awaiting the verdict as to what my fate should be? If that were the case, I had an idea of _that _outcome already.

What I had thought to be limbo was abruptly bathed in bright, pale yellow light. My eyes sought out the source of the change, locating it almost instantly. Two figures, one boy and one girl, stood on either side of the bed I now occupied. Neither could've been over the age of sixteen, their features not yet matured from childhood. This did not hinder me from regarding them with hostility, however; their eyes matched those of the mysterious man from the hospital.

Sadly, these were the only things I managed to catch a glimpse of before my vision cut to black once more.

* * *

><p>I was floating on a cloud of numbness, where sight, sound, and all feeling proved insignificant. Not even the events of this seemingly endless day could penetrate the bubble in which I was trapped. Just as before, I found that I could not care less about this minor detail.<p>

And, just as before, I was deprived of it.

Though the shift from fantasy to reality happened on a more gradual scale, I felt angry at the source. Why couldn't I live in peace, just for a little while longer?

I regained feeling in my fingers and toes first.

The first thing I noticed was that I was sitting upright. I hadn't yet recovered my sight, but the smooth, heavy wood of a dining chair was _definitely _under my fingertips. The cool surface also touched the backs of my knees, its temperature weakened by the soft fabric of the clothes I wore.

As my hearing returned, so did my memory. One thing was for sure- I had been wearing jeans before my encounter. The foreign chill on my shins indicated that this was no longer the case. I inhaled deeply, checking the air for other signs of life. My sense of smell had, likewise, been regained, and thankfully so; a strange, sweet scent hit my nose almost immediately. It was difficult to place at first, slightly familiar but so different from my own.

Slowly, almost agonizingly, blackness receded from my vision. It was a rather strange feeling. Something about it reminded me vaguely of…

"Bonjour, Violet."

Still partially coated in darkness, my eyes shot toward the being that resided in the room with me. His voice- it was most definitely a man -was soft, very much like a sigh. I wasn't sure whether to find it soothing, or alarming. Given the circumstances, I quickly decided the latter.

When, at last, the remaining shrouds of obscurity dissolved from my consciousness, I found myself staring directly at a pale, luminescent hand. Though it differed greatly from that of the man from the hospital, I could sense that this person was of the same race. My gaze swiftly roamed along the length of his arm, in search of a clue as to who was holding me captive.

_Captive. _

The very word infuriated me, several lifetimes of running suddenly proving themselves to be pointless. Did this person know how difficult all of that had been? Did he realize just what he'd ruined? Even worse, was he working with they very _thing_ I was running from?

"I thought you said she could speak." someone whispered from behind me, effectively altering the course of my train of thought. Instinct replaced all else from that point, propelling me from my chair and facing me toward two additional figures.

Among them, the man from the morgue. A growl rose in my chest at the sight of him, earning me a raised brow and an amused smirk. The other man tensed at his side. This one was much bigger in comparison, large muscles made obvious by his already bulky coat. Had the circumstances been different, I would've found the image of the two of them, side by side, quite comical.

"Please, dear ones," that same, airy voice halted their impending attack. "Do not antagonize our guest."

Guest? Hardly.

Whirling around once more, I finally caught sight of the owner of this voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, readers! Yes, I finally managed to crank out another chapter. What did you guys think? <strong>**To all of you who reviewed the previous two: Alexia, Kassandra203, Bryni-Rose, ThePurpleness, and Ferdinand Sutcliffe- thank you so much!**

**If you would be so kind as to review, I would really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Barrier

**I own nothing, sadly :(**

* * *

><p>Time had all but stopped, each second becoming lengthier than the first. What should have been a swift turn now seemed lethargic, weighed down by an emotion I could not yet pinpoint.<p>

When, at last, I faced the man who had spoken, indolence loosened its grip on me.

"Hello, Violet."

These words, soft in their tone but alarming in their informality, fell easily from a pair of dark lips. They stretched into a smile the instant I laid eyes on them, brightening their owner's features a great deal. Like the others, his skin displayed a solid, alabaster quality, yet it was different, somehow- more…delicate. It stood in direct contrast to his raven locks, which hung just a little below his shoulders.

None of these things, however, managed to capture my attention as effectively as his eyes. A piercing crimson, their intensity was dulled by some sort of cloudy haze. I wondered briefly if others found it as unnerving as I did at this very moment. His gaze never broke from mine, appearing almost expectant.

It occurred to me then that he had greeted me not once, but two times- the second had been in English. In both instances, however, he had referred to me by name. I was certain that it hadn't been revealed during my encounter at the morgue, nor had I said anything that could have indicated my identity. Had they been following me? From what I could tell, it was highly possible. This man obviously knew a bit about me, only speaking languages of which I was familiar.

Then again, there was a slight possibility that his knowledge of my own was completely accidental. After all, my location had yet to be discovered; there was a- granted, quite slim -chance that I remained in France. I would not stake much on this, however.

That left me to assume the worst.

"Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici **(A/N: "Why have you brought me here?")**?" I hissed. Such creatures did not deserve formality.

His response was a quiet laugh. I frowned at his attitude, growing- if possible -more agitated.

"Mon cher, savez-vous où est 'ici' **(A/N: "My dear, do you know where 'here' is?")**?" he asked, gesturing around the room with a single, pasty hand. My eyes narrowed, sparing our surroundings a brief glance. They lay beneath a shroud of golden light, which emanated from an ornate chandelier that hung a short distance away. Its reflection stared up at me from the dark surface of the tabletop, which screamed elegance and refinement.

While they indicated a man of higher social standing, none of these items gave away the slightest hint of my location. I quickly eyed the remainder of the room, spotting only a few additional pieces of tasteful furniture. Several assorted portraits adorned the walls, as well, each depicting an unknown individual. I nearly growled in frustration; how on Earth was I to know where these…_insects_ had taken me?

"Master, if she hasn't figured it out by now-" the large, bulky guard sighed impatiently. A glance from the raven-haired man effectively silenced him.

Feigning disinterest at his use of a language that I would claim- for now -as unknown to me, I continued to scan the large space. The furniture had proven useless thus far, bearing no words or manufacturing dates. In fact, nothing contained even a shadow of text, displaying only my captors' annoyingly exquisite taste. Even the doors had been intricately carved, betraying nothing other than an aesthetically pleasing floral design to a curious onlooker.

Wait.

Perhaps…?

No. Impossible.

You see, between these two suddenly very helpful doors, lay a thin crack. A small, ethereal glow shone brightly behind it- my first indication of an outside world. Upon closer inspection, this 'world' revealed itself to be a hallway.

_Surely, it would not be this easy. _I reasoned, almost hesitant to explore said area further. After all, it wasn't beyond these creatures to incapacitate me in the midst of my concentration. Would I be willing to take such a risk?

If it meant escape, yes.

Thus, I resumed my examination of the hallway. Torches lined the side opposite mine, flames dancing to a noiseless tune. Another set of doors stood between them, completely oblivious to the danger on either side of their dark frame. They appeared to be identical to the set before me, and thankfully so- a small sliver of light was nestled in the thread-thin gap between them, as well. This one, I soon discovered, belonged to that of a kitchen. The furniture in this room, as before, did not aid me in my quest to learn of my location. I skimmed over the small table and raised island, searching for any sort of label. Assorted fruits, vegetables, and other mouthwatering foods rested on a marble counter near the far wall. None were wrapped, however, which somewhat disheartened me.

Moments later, what could only be described as a miracle occurred.

Precisely twelve inches from the unhelpful fruits and vegetables, sat two bottles of glorious, expensive-looking wine. Their contents mattered not, for it was the pale labels adorning their fronts which had me so intrigued. _Brunello di Montalcino, _a set of bold letters proclaimed. I had an idea of the language, one that was confirmed as my eyes slid downward.

_Italia._

This was where I had been taken? In all honesty, I hadn't expected to be such a short distance from my home- a fact that both frightened and enlivened me. These beings had been so close, able to ambush me at will for what I imagined to be a very long time. In spite of this, they had refrained from doing so, though I had no idea as to why. Perhaps they had waited for the opportune moment to strike, to finally claim their prey as it became necessary. If so, what need should they require me to satisfy?

I dreaded the answer to that one.

Still, the minute possibility of their ignorance to my existence remained. Given their hasty actions during my abduction, it was conceivable that they had not dealt with someone of my nature before. Likewise, I had certainly never encountered one of their kind before.

Could this lack of knowledge on both parties prove to be an advantage?

I sincerely hoped so, for an image of my current home had already begun to form before my mind's eye.

The idea for escape had hit me rather suddenly; I cursed myself for not having thought of it sooner. Perhaps, if I had not been so willing to drown in an ignorant abyss, my location would be elsewhere by now.

_No use in dwelling on that mistake. _I reminded myself, allowing a barrage of colors, shapes, and ever-shifting wind to overtake me. A small part of me wished to see the expressions on my captors' faces as I departed. Perhaps that miniscule bit of satisfaction would lighten my mood. Although, I doubted anything had such an ability.

Just a breath away from freedom, I closed my eyes…

…Only to regret it a moment later.

An icy set of fingers found my throat in one swift, deadly movement. I hardly had time to recover before being slammed against an equally solid chest, every hope of escape dissolving with the wind around my form.

"I don't think so." a silky voice purred, familiar and annoying. I growled, eyes snapping open once more. Those of the raven-haired man met mine, disappointment flashing across his clouded irises.

"Demetri," he addressed the man clutching my throat while holding my gaze. "Why have you restrained our guest?"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed one of Demetri's statuesque hands reaching toward him. I growled again as the other tightened its grip on me.

Still, it was difficult not to be intrigued by the peculiar scene unfolding in front of me.

The raven-haired man had taken Demetri's offered hand, touching it briefly before allowing it to resume its grip on my arm. I had not missed the distant expression that momentarily occupied the former's countenance during this exchange.

"I see." he eventually spoke, eyeing me once more. I nearly shivered under the intensity of his gaze. "Violet, is it true that you wish to leave us?"

It was difficult to refrain from scoffing at such a question. _Of course _I wished to leave- was it not obvious enough? Maintaining my façade, however, I merely squinted in confusion at his words.

Yet, this did not deter him in the slightest. In fact, a smile tugged at his lips as he asked his next question. "Parlez-vous anglais, ma chère **(A/N: "Do you speak English, my dear?")**?"

"Non." I all but spat, discreetly attempting to free myself from Demetri's grasp. It felt as though my arm were about to break, a low growl escaping my lips as his grip tightened still. Unfortunately, this left me in need of air- a necessity of which he seemed intent to deprive me. His companion, irritatingly silent throughout the entire ordeal, chuckled at the scene as though it were the most entertaining thing in the world. I, on the other hand, had gradually begun to realize that the fate I had so willingly avoided centuries ago was not far on the horizon.

"Demetri, release her." the quiet voice of the raven-haired man demanded, more sternly than I would have thought possible. No sooner had he finished speaking than air filled my lungs once more, whirling around my now pounding skull. I realized a second too late that my legs had failed to support me, leaving my limp form at the ground's mercy.

By this point, I had all but given up; the jumbled mess my mind had been reduced to was unable to provide any defense against these enemies. A part of me, straining against the thirst and exhaustion, ordered that I continue to fight, to escape them at any cost. I could not comply, and simply awaited the hard, unforgiving slap of the stone floor.

I certainly hadn't expected to be spared from it.

My savior arrived in the form of two stony arms, each clad in the cool fabric of a well tailored suit. This did little to nothing in cushioning the blow I received to my cheek, though I imagined it was favorable to that of the floor.

_What does it matter? _My thoughts hissed, snatching the notion away. _You are practically in death's grip, and yet all that concerns you is an insignificant bruise._

In the same instant, I was lifted, shifted more comfortably into the arms of my unknown rescuer.

He would not remain that way for long.

"Leave us." came the voice of the raven-haired man. It was soothing- a fact I found most infuriating. How _dare_ I find this wretched man to be a source of comfort!

As if just awakening from a long period of sleep, several objects around the room shifted.

"Master-" a voice protested quietly. I could only assume it belonged to the hulking guard.

The silence that followed indicated that he had lost the argument.

A slight chill met my frame only moments later, slowly reviving the previously defeated determination resting inside me. I hesitated to embrace it, recognizing the soft, fragrant fabric of a pillow that had just appeared behind my head. Likewise, the remainder of my form now rested upon a more comfortable surface. It was nearly too enticing, too wonderful to resist.

And yet, I forced myself to do so.

"Qui êtes-vous? **(A/N: Who are you?)**" I asked, as harshly as possible. Given my weakened state, however, the resulting phrase resembled more of a croak. Opening my eyes a fraction, I found myself staring at a darkened ceiling. We sat in a different room, though I was clueless as to its purpose.

Movement to my right allowed me to focus on the one for which the question was intended.

The raven-haired man's lips curved into an amused smile, clearly anticipating my question. With some reluctancy, I abandoned the soft pillow for a sitting position. A small table sat level with my knees, placed between he and I. Normally, I would've paid it little to no attention.

That is, if a crystal glass, filled with the most delectable smelling substance I had ever encountered, did not sit atop it.

A predatory growl rumbled through my chest, fangs extending painfully. They dripped with venom, yearning for even the slightest taste of the crimson liquid. I attempted to resist, clutching the edge of my seat tightly. This man was not to be trusted- I would not accept anything from him.

Meanwhile, the previously shifting objects had begun to tremble violently.

"Sept mois sans nourriture, je peu malsain. Ne croyez-vous pas? **(A/N: Seven months without sustenance; a bit unhealthy. Do you not agree?) **"

"Comme opposé à enlever un inconnu?" I shot back, raising a brow. "Cela ne semble pas malsain à vous? **(A/N: As opposed to kidnapping a stranger? Does that not seem unhealthy to you?)**"

The raven-haired man's lips threatened to turn into a smile. "It would," he nodded in agreement, shifting in his seat. I tensed. "If our intentions were to harm you."

I nearly scoffed, before remembering my façade. Had he not witnessed one of his servants attempting to choke me just a few moments ago? Nonetheless, a mask of confusion settled over my features as I squinted suspiciously at him. He smirked, clearly not convinced. The thought brought about the urge to grind my teeth in frustration. I fought to restrain it, unwilling to give him the satisfaction.

At my silence, he continued. "Violet, we _can _be trusted. I realize that past experiences have made this difficult, but can you, at the very least, try?"

It was too tempting to believe him. After all, he sounded so sincere. And yet, I knew better. For instance, how could he possibly know what had happened to me? The answer was obvious: he couldn't. This was, most likely, a pitiful attempt to draw information from me. I would not allow it.

Fixing my gaze on the floor, I acted as though I hadn't heard him.

"Won't you stop pretending? I know that you've understood everything I've said." he insisted, albeit gently. "Tristan taught you to speak English, did he not?"

_CRASH!_

Various items around the room shattered, sending bits of glass and wood in all directions. A few came in contact with my skin, the wounds healing before I could sense their presence. I shot upward from my seat, a growl rumbling in my chest.

I glared at the raven-haired man, words tumbling from my lips before I could stop them. "How did you know that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again, my amazing readers! I apologize for the wait, but writing this chapter was exceptionally difficult. I'm always worried about whether I've kept certain characters - *cough* Aro *cough* - <em>in<em> character. By the way, thank you to the one anonymous user who reviewed the last chapter :)**

**Did you like it? Hate it? If you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would mean so much. Thank you all for reading!**


	5. Trustworthy

**I own nothing :/**

* * *

><p>Anger.<p>

Such a simple word, is it not? However, it has a remarkable tendency to be anything but.

I knew I felt it, _saw _it, but somehow, I knew that not all of it was directed toward this mysterious man.

_You really thought you were fooling anyone? _My mind hissed, making me grit my teeth in frustration. I clenched my fists tighter, nails digging into my blood-bare palms. I had failed. Years of careful feeding hours, low-key homes, and seemingly endless panic, I realized, had amounted to nothing. Perhaps no one had been ignorant to my disguise. My nostrils flared at the thought. How could I have been so stupid? Was I truly that simple to read?

In contrast, there was always a possibility that this man had additional help. After all, how else could he have known my location from a country over? It made little sense to think that he simply knew me. Someone had to have provided him with my information, but who? I hardly spoke to anyone, let alone a suspicious looking, crimson-eyed _thing._

Extracting myself from my thoughts, I fixed my gaze intently on the man. He raised an elegant brow as mine drew further together. The gesture summoned a malicious growl from my chest.

Before I could blink, searing pain shot through my skull. I cried out at the sudden sensation, collapsing to the floor in agony. It soon spread to the rest of my body, sharp and blazing hot.

_Fight it! _My thoughts shouted, nearly drowned out by the ringing in my ears. I attempted to obey, only succeeding in lifting myself to my hands and knees. Fingers that I hardly recognized as my own clutched at the stone floor, seeking purchase against the invisible attacker. When they found none, I fell to the side, unable to support my aching torso. Likewise, my skull felt as though it were being ripped from my neck, convulsing under the hold of this pain.

Groaning, I forced my eyes to open. Who was doing this to me?

The raven-haired man was now standing, watching my writhing form. I hated his curious gaze, how it analyzed my movements as a scientist would an animal. A young girl stood beside him, glaring upon me with bright, crimson irises. Was it she who controlled this?

Gasping for breath, I managed to hiss at the pair. The pain intensified, tears springing forth from my traitorous eyes.

They closed almost immediately, though not before I caught a glimpse of the raven-haired man. A frown tugged at his lips as I quivered at his feet, stripped of all dignity. I loathed the feeling, perhaps even him.

Then, just as quickly as it had begun, the pain disappeared. I laid there for a moment, panting heavily in its absence. My body refused to move, weakened by the female's curse. Tears slid down my cheeks as a reminder of its potential.

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. The female had gone, leaving only the raven-haired man to gaze upon my broken form in wonder.

Broken.

I hated that this was, indeed, what I'd become in just one night. My thoughts, my actions- they were all easily controlled and understood within this short time. What did they intend to do with them, with me? Why was it so important that I be brought to them? Though, I supposed I would find out soon enough. They could tame me now, the little beast who had been dragged into their home.

I couldn't allow it.

And yet, as I attempted to lift myself from the ground, I knew that it was bound to happen, regardless.

"What do you want of me?" I asked angrily, though my voice hardly reached a whisper. I cared little about my façade anymore. It was useless now. The raven-haired man knelt in front of me at an inhuman speed, offering me a hand. I recoiled slightly, in a last attempt to defy him. He sighed, otherwise unmoving.

"Violet, won't you let me help you?"

I scoffed openly now. Had he forgotten the events of the last five minutes? Surely not.

"I don't trust you." I spat, managing to push myself to a sitting position. He watched with only partially concealed amusement. After a moment, his eyes flitted to my left. I risked a glance in the same direction, realizing with dismay that whatever article of clothing I was currently wearing had slid from my shoulder. Frowning, I tugged the dark fabric back into place. Curiosity soon got the better of me, and I allowed my eyes to roam the rest of the garment. As it turned out, I had been put into a dress. It was elegant, with wide sleeves cuffing at the wrists and a hemline just below my knees.

Who had dressed me? It frightened and infuriated me to know that someone had done such a thing as I lay unconscious.

The raven-haired man seemed to realize this. "You were covered in filth, Violet; I wasn't about to allow you to remain that way."

"Why go to such lengths for a prisoner?" I inquired spitefully.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. "A prisoner? Dearest, I think you are mistaken."

I was taken aback by the statement. If I was not to be kept a prisoner, what _was _my purpose? Given my treatment thus far, I doubted it would be anything good.

Though, the way this man was looking at me indicated something much different. A smile lay upon his lips as he extended one snowy hand toward me. I nearly reached for it.

_This could be a trap. _Something within me warned.

Withdrawing my hand, I frowned. He seemed so sincere, yet had had no problems witnessing my torture just moments ago. That in itself told me that he was not one to be trusted. However, I was too weak to attempt another escape. Perhaps, if I played along just for a little while…

_You truly expect to fool anyone? _I asked myself, though the answer was obvious. These beings were not easily duped, I was sure.

I clenched my fists in frustration, remembering his casual comment about…_him. _Just how had he known about that? And my language? My name, even?

"You still refuse to trust me?" His voice cut me from my thoughts. My eyes narrowed.

"You know so much about me, and yet I know nothing of you. Why?" The words did not sting as much as intended.

The raven-haired man merely donned a look of understanding. I waited, ignoring the scent of a beautiful crimson substance creeping into my nostrils.

"This requires an explanation unsuitable for the floor." he began, standing. I looked at him in confusion, grudgingly taking his offered hand. It was cooler than most; I was sure it resembled ice to a human. However, the skin was solid, like weathered marble.

My legs wobbled as he pulled me to stand. This did not distract me from the slightly distant look that occupied his features for a moment, however; I was reminded of the exchange with Demetri a while earlier.

After a few seconds, life returned to his face. "Interesting." he murmured, eyes meeting mine. I squinted at him in suspicion. What had just happened?

He smiled then, leading me to the couch I had occupied minutes before. I hesitated before lowering myself onto it, holding his gaze as a precaution.

The connection was broken seconds later, as he seated himself beside me with astonishing speed. Had I been human, I wouldn't have been able to follow his movements.

"I suppose an introduction is in order." he smiled as I shot him a withering look. "My name is Aro Volturi."

I doubted I would be able to forget such a name; it sounded regal, exotic…menacing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you…._Aro._" I replied, words dripping with sarcasm. Though it had always been my understanding that one should address new people formally, I figured this case was an exception.

Disregarding my offense, Aro smirked. "I'm sure it is."

_Quite. _I thought coolly, raising a brow. He merely continued, unwilling to pursue this pointless banter. Well, I decided, that made two of us.

"I am the leader of this coven, as you might've guessed." he met my eyes. Mine may or may not have widened a fraction; I couldn't be sure.

_The leader? _I supposed the notion had been dwelling in the back of my mind, though until now, I hadn't taken the time to consider it. It made sense; the respect he received from those guards, the simple fact that he _possessed _guards…

I felt that I was beginning to catch on. However, I wasn't about to wait for an answer.

"And how, may I ask, do you know so much about me?" I questioned, frowning as he shifted, fingers brushing my knuckles in the process. Surely, that was no accident.

As his gaze became distant, I wondered what purpose his touching me served. Was he testing my trust, anticipating my recoil? No, that would make little sense; he'd done the same thing with his guard, who would most certainly _not _withdraw from his hand. If anything, they would revel in the attention.

"Most likely." he chuckled, removing his cool fingers from mine. I blinked in shock.

_Was he replying to my thoughts? _

"How did you…" I began, placing my traitorous hand in my lap. I needn't have asked; Aro's expression confirmed my suspicions.

Dumbfounded, I stared openly at him. "You read thoughts?"

"Through touch, yes." he replied, nodding once. My breath stopped short as I considered whether this was a bad thing.

_Of course it is!_ Part of me insisted. _He knows everything. Every secret, every touch, every thought; they're all his. _

My eyebrows drew together, realizing just what had been heard by this strange man. All of the foolish decisions I'd made, the most private moments between _he _and I, my efforts to escape afterward…

_Him. _

Aro knew about that, obviously. Up until now, I'd assumed there was some sort of communication between the two. Now that I knew about his ability, there was a chance that they'd never even met. Granted, the possibility that they _had _remained, but at this point, nothing was sure.

If the former was true, and he simply knew by touching me, would I feel any different? Any less hostile?

I felt drained. Drained of trust, and of energy. The glass of crimson bliss had not moved throughout the entire ordeal, mocking me with its tempting aroma. My canines extended once more, throbbing with need. Their sharp tips dug into the flesh of my lip, painful and numbing all at once.

"Violet," Aro said softly. I turned to look at him, unsure. "You need to drink."

"I _need,_" I shook my head, albeit warily. "To know something."

"And what is that?" he asked, seeming genuinely curious. I felt as though I were in a dream, words spilling from my mouth even before I thought them.

"Did Tristan send you to find me?"

Recognition dawned on Aro's features as I spoke. An eternity passed as I awaited his answer.

"No, he did not." Aro finally admitted. "As far as he is concerned, I know only what you do. Until last night, I was unaware that your kind even existed."

Though my relief was tangible, I felt tears gather in my eyes. Frustrated, I asked, "Then why are you doing this?"

The question was a partial sob. I looked away, fists clenched. Warm tears had begun to descend on my cheeks, another irritating sign of weakness on my part.

"Am I some sort of novelty for you to stare at?" I inquired bitterly, staring at the wall to my left. It regarded me with cool indifference.

Aro, however, did not. "No." he said firmly, flitting into my line of sight. I wiped hurriedly at my face, despising the fact that he'd seen me cry.

"Don't you see?" he continued, surprisingly sincere. "You no longer need to run, Violet. We can protect you here, if you'll allow it."

I _wanted _to believe him- so much- but could I afford to put my trust in this man? Considering how much he knew already, it shouldn't have been this hard.

"I don't know." I whispered, eyes searching his for something, _anything_, to tell me which was the best decision.

"We _can _be trusted." he insisted, almost pleading. "Will you at least consider joining us?"

His voice was soothing, full of promise and optimism. It was then that I made my decision; I had nothing more to lose.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Yes."

His eyes betrayed his joy. "Are you certain?"

Summing up what little bit of energy I had left, I met his stare determinedly. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the wait for this chapter was ridiculous. I apologize! On the bright side, I attempted to make it as long as possible *hopeful smile*. Thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter: Kassandra203, Supernatural freak 36, KaylahDemi (I'll go back and revise the first chapter, try to make it less confusing. Thanks!), Frostwyrm Queen, and Savysnape7. I'm so thankful for your feedback :)<strong>

**In other news, I now have a Twitter, and would LOVE to hear from you all :) The link is on my profile, if you're interested. **

**Did you like it? Hate it? If you would be so kind as to leave a review, it would mean so much. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Deserve

**I own nothing, aside from Violet. Nada, zip, zilch.**

* * *

><p>Hardly a sound echoed throughout the dimly lit room which, as I was told, served as Aro's private study. We remained seated upon the sofa, albeit slightly more comfortably now that I had accepted his invitation to stay. A somewhat unwise decision, I thought, for I had no idea as to what these immortals could and would do once my presence became known. However, a century of running had taken its toll, and I now told myself that this was my only alternate option. And, should the need to escape arise, I would find a way out. I always had.<p>

Eyeing the glass of crimson liquid that had long since been drained, I found it difficult to refrain from asking for more. Clenching my fists, however, I fought the urge; perhaps it was because I did not wish to be rude…or that I wasn't completely sold on the Volturi's intentions.

Aro watched my inward battle with fascination, shaking his head in amusement.

"Such restraint." he said, his voice a soft murmur. "Though it isn't necessary. Violet, would you like a bit more?"

He gestured to the empty glass. I hesitated before answering. Would it be safe?

_I'd be none the worse even if it were poisoned. _I thought, realizing that it would have little to no effect on me, anyway.

"If it isn't any trouble." I half-sighed. He chuckled quietly, looking toward the door.

"Demetri." He spoke the guard's name as if he sat in the room with us, hardly above a murmur.

The door shifted minutely, the only indication of Demetri's entrance. Soon enough, however, he stood directly in front of Aro.

"Master?" he inquired smoothly, eyes flickering to me before settling on the one for whom the question had been intended. I looked to the opposite wall, shooting him a glare from the corner of my eye. Instead of the conversation I was expecting, low murmurs reached my ears. They were hardly distinguishable against the soft wind that caressed the building's exterior, and I felt worry seep further into my consciousness. Were they planning something against me?

_Wouldn't they have done something already?_

For once, my mind sought hope. I found it both pleasant and unsettling.

"Violet," Aro called softly, startling me from my thoughts. I turned, finding Demetri gone and his gaze on me. "Is there something bothering you?"

"No." I answered, perhaps a bit too quickly. Not fooled, Aro sighed. I half expected him to reach for my hand, seeking the truth, but he did not. Instead, a tense silence ensued. Aro's eyes- still locked on mine -never lost their intensity, and actually seemed to grow brighter as time passed.

Unable to take it any longer, I averted my own. Annoyed with my actions, I fought the urge to huff in frustration; how could a man so easily overpower me?

"You may tell me, you know." Aro said softly, encouragingly. I hesitated before raising my head, preparing myself for his unsettling crimson stare.

Preparation, however, was impossible; as soon as his features came into view, I wished I'd taken more time to respond. Disappointment shone in them, from the set of his mouth to the glint in his eyes. I frowned, unsure. Though accepting his kindness seemed so easy before, was he truly trustworthy?

Demetri swept in then, gently setting a crimson-filled glass on the table before us. Warm and intoxicating, the smallest whiff nearly sent me into a frenzy. My canines extended forcefully, cutting into the flesh of my lower lip. I tried to pay it little mind, clasping my hands tightly together in my lap.

Fascinated by the display, Demetri did not leave as swiftly as before. Instead, he watched my struggle with childlike eagerness. Venom, warm and numbing, pooled in my mouth, threatening to trickle down my chin. I grimaced, swallowing it back with difficulty. Transfixed, Demetri had yet to look away. I saw the faint movement of his lips, heard the low murmur of a sentence directed to the only other immortal in the room.

Eyes shooting to Aro, I noticed what appeared to be a slight annoyance with the statuesque guard's actions.

It became more obvious as he spoke, loud enough for me to hear. "Yes, Demetri, she does. Now, if you'll excuse us."

Demetri, catching the dismissal in his master's tone, tore his eyes from me. "Of course, Master." He nodded in respect to Aro, then flitted from the room. I fought the urge to sigh in relief at his absence.

Which, I supposed, was Aro's doing.

"Thank you." I whispered, gaze dropping to my lap. After the scrutiny I had just endured, my hands were a welcome sight. They also left me to my thoughts; something that Aro's stare surely would not.

Why had he done so much for me? Was it simply out of the kindness of his heart, or something else entirely?

I couldn't help but doubt the sincerity of his actions. The way I had been treated by his guards, as well as my kidnapping had not, by any means, been forgotten. And yet, he seemed to be trying to make up for those unfortunate incidents. It was all so confusing.

"You're welcome." Aro replied, every bit as softly. I fumbled with my fingers, unsure of what to do. Should I allow him access to my thoughts, as hostile as some of them were? Or would it be better to speak, to tell him my concerns as I saw fit?

After a moment's hesitation, I made my decision.

Exhaling heavily, I looked up. Aro watched, curious but silent.

"Since the ordeal with…_him_," I frowned, not daring to think the name. "I've found it very difficult to put my trust in others. To be honest, I'm still unsure of your intentions, mister Volturi." I used his last name now, for fear that using his first would indicate more trust than I had just admitted to having.

Aro frowned also, obviously not fond of this change. "I see. _Violet,_" he emphasized my first name, crossing one leg over the other. "I truly don't wish to harm you, but to get to know you. I do not expect you to invest your full trust in me- though I hope that will change as time goes by."

Studying his handsome features, I couldn't help but wonder if there was something more…something he wasn't ready to tell me.

"Is that all?" I asked, raising a brow. He seemed to realize that I had caught on, a smile tugging at his lips. Strangely enough, it did not seem malicious or smug, but genuinely amused.

"I suppose not. In fact, I _was _hoping you'd be interested in joining my guard. However, I will not press that just yet." He explained, probably hoping to ease my suspicions.

I nodded in understanding, not wanting to guess when 'yet' would come.

* * *

><p>Soon after, Aro left in order to discuss my decision to stay with the other Volturi heads. I was immediately escorted from the room by another stunning immortal, who identified himself as Alec. I vaguely remembered seeing him beside my bed a few hours prior.<p>

Despite my unease at him having seen me at my most vulnerable, I decided it would be best to keep a neutral façade. There would be little sense in attacking him without being provoked, especially with a number of invincible immortals in the same area.

Though he said little, his conduct spoke volumes. Head held high, eyes narrowed, and footsteps silent, he was the picture of discipline. And, clearly, he did not want to be around the likes of me. Only once had I been addressed in the ten minutes we had been together, and that was while Aro had been present. The remainder of that time, I'd spent glaring at the back of his adolescent head.

Perhaps he sensed it, for he spoke a few seconds later. "Aro has asked me to guard your room, once we reach it."

I gritted my teeth, barely restraining the urge to remove his head from his shoulders. Aside from this, I did not make any attempt to reply. We were walking at a human pace, something I doubted these immortals did often. Alec moved swiftly and quietly, each footstep hardly producing a sound. I kept up to the best of my ability, placing a few feet between us for safety. From here, I could steal glances at everything we passed; best to know my prison, anyway.

The corridor we currently traveled through was somewhat bright, mostly due to the presence of several very tall windows. Daylight streamed through them, appearing almost alien to the dungeon-like interior of this castle. I allowed myself one glance at the cerulean sky, which sat gingerly atop the worn roofs of the town's buildings. So beautiful. If only…

I winced as a ray of sunlight brushed my knuckles, leaving an angry, crimson mark in its wake.

_See? _My mind chuckled. _With want, comes hurt. Nothing will change that for you. _

"Everything all right?" Alec asked, glancing at me over his shoulder impatiently. Berating myself for producing a sound of weakness, I raised my head to meet his gaze.

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

Jewel-like and flawless, his skin glimmered under the sun's attention. It was as though tiny diamonds had been embedded into his skin, each one scattering prisms of light onto the far wall. I found it difficult not to stare.

Alec smirked. "It has that affect on…others." I got the distinct feeling he had been preparing to insult me, but swiftly changed his mind. For that, I gave no reply, merely raising a brow. He shrugged and continued on.

The remainder of our little journey was spent in silence. Our surroundings meant little. I had no right to want such a life, such luxury. Even now, I regretted my decision to accept the help of these…people. Everything comes at a price. Even Aro had confirmed this, mentioning his interest in me as one of his servants. I grimaced at the thought.

Needing to maintain some control, I made a decision. Even though I would stay here, I would look after myself. No favors, no supplies. My presence alone was enough of a debt to be in.

I had to steel myself. No more vulnerability.

"Here we are." Alec said disinterestedly, gesturing to a dark, intricately carved door to our left. It reminded me of the one I had seen earlier, though smaller. Producing an equally beautiful key from his right pocket, Alec unlocked it and stepped aside. The door creaked open of its own accord. I hesitantly stepped through, eyeing the young guard before turning my back to him.

The room was stunning, to say the least.

Dark, polished wooden floors, accented by artfully worn walls. A bed sat a little ways from me, against the left wall and outfitted in clean, off-white sheets. I hesitantly made my way to it, seating myself on the edge. The soft mattress nearly pushed me to sleep right then, but I resisted. Muted daylight brushed every surface, including the armchair next to a window across from me, and the vanity to my left. My hands were also subjected to a dull burn; not as severe as before, but not comfortable, either. They had begun to turn a slight pink, much like the rest of my exposed skin. Thankfully, a thicker curtain was available. I stood, walking brusquely toward it as the burn increased. It drew closed noisily, making me wonder if Alec had heard.

_Of course he heard. _I thought, returning to my bed. This time, I allowed myself to lie back, enjoying the plush surface. My burns had healed as quickly as they had come, I noticed, feeling the absence of pain.

I closed my eyes, indulging my tired mind. Perhaps, just once, I could allow myself to-

Voices outside my door caused me to sit bolt upright. I supposed that sleeping would have to wait.

"Is she in there?" a male voice asked. A pause, and then, "I wish to speak with her."

"And I, as well." a woman declared firmly. Her tone dared anyone to refuse. I stood, hastening to the side of the bed farthest from the door. It allowed some sort of barrier, and for that, I was grateful.

The door opened mere seconds later by Alec's hand. In stepped another of the immortals, though I knew immediately that this one was different. He carried a certain air about him, cool and calculating. The dark, rich robe he wore also indicated someone of higher standing. It clashed perfectly with his snowy hair, which brushed his shoulders. He raised a meticulous eyebrow at my rigid stance, just as a small, delicate set of fingers wrapped around his forearm.

As I soon discovered, they were attached to an equally feminine body. The woman looked to be around his age, if a bit younger. She smiled charmingly at me, causing my facial expression to momentarily soften. I hadn't expected that.

Steeling myself once more, I had to remember that this could still be a trap.

"Aro has informed me of your decision to stay." the white-haired man began, crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded once. "He has also informed me that you do not trust us."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that. He obviously noticed this, but said nothing.

"…Not entirely." I finally responded, giving him the truth. If I were to stay here, I was not about to get caught in a pointless lie. He sighed, leaning closer to the woman at his side and whispering something softly to her. She laughed quietly, but made no comment. I narrowed my eyes at the exchange.

The white-haired man did not miss it. "You would do well not to act so suspicious."

His tone was berating, spiteful. I gritted my teeth.

"Now," he continued, stepping forward. I stiffened. "I understand that Aro can be rather…ambitious, at times. He truly wants you here- you can be sure of that."

And yet, there was always a downside.

"However, I know better." the man smirked. It was arrogant, intimidating, and quite possibly, a rare sight. I fought a grimace. "Violet, you have exactly one hour to make a decision; trust us, or do not. I will not have rogue elements in this coven."

I was seething. Quietly, I hissed, "How am I to trust you if I do not know your name?"

The white-haired man scowled, crossing the room in a few strides. He gripped my arms painfully; I fought a wince.

"You will address me with respect."

Huffing, I worked up the courage to respond. "I believe that requires a name and position, sir."

He closed his eyes in frustration, the grip on my arms tightening. I had to breathe deeply in order to bear the pain.

"Caius Volturi." the white-haired man finally said, crimson irises boring into my own. "I am the leader of this coven."

Preparing myself for a fracture, I whispered, "I was told that Aro was the leader of this coven."

"There. Are. Three." Caius fumed, releasing me abruptly. I stumbled back, taking in this new information. Had Aro lied to me? Then again, I had never thought to ask if he was the _only _leader of the coven.

_If this is what you plan to base your trust on, you are severely damaged._ My mind remarked.

"Three what?" An airy voice sliced through the tension. I peered over Caius's black-clad shoulder to find Aro, leaning against the doorframe with a mask of amusement planted firmly on his features. For a brief moment, I felt a surge of relief.

_Snap out of it! _I hissed inwardly, stiffening. Aro watched openly, a ghost of a frown tugging at his lips before he grinned.

"I trust that you are treating Miss Violet well, dear brother?" he raised a brow at Caius, almost in challenge. It was obvious that this was something of a routine for them, as the latter huffed in annoyance.

"Of course, Aro." Caius said mockingly, glaring daggers at me. I returned the favor with ease.

Aro clasped his hands in front of him. "I _do _love it when everyone is able to get along." he sighed, sarcasm dripping from his overly cheerful remark. A chuckle nearly found its way from my lips, but I bit my tongue. The woman next to Caius, however, had no problem with giggling quietly.

"So do I." Caius agreed venomously. "Which is precisely why I cannot allow this-" he eyed me critically. "_Thing _to stay."

"You speak of her as though she were an animal." Aro smirked, and I could tell from Caius's low growl that the statement had some deeper meaning. "Now, if that is all, are you finished here?"

"Quite." Caius replied shortly, stepping away from me. Then, as an afterthought, grumbled to my stiff form, "One hour."

I made no move to reply as he swept toward the door, hardly pausing to grasp the unnamed woman's hand in his own. She rolled her eyes at his antics, winking at Aro teasingly. He returned it with ease, and then they were gone. Unthinkingly, I allowed myself a small sigh of relief. It was only when Aro's smile grew that I realized my mistake.

_Idiot. _My mind criticized. I swallowed hard, hoping undeservedly that no consequences would occur due to my display of weakness. So much for invulnerability.

"Such a pleasant fellow, isn't he?" Aro asked, slowly approaching where I stood. My eyebrows raised a fraction in surprise.

"Very." I remarked dryly, flinching as his fingers brushed my cheek. He tutted in faint annoyance.

"No need to worry, dearest. I simply wished to make sure that you were alright." he explained, gently turning my head from left to right. I tried to ignore the combination of anger and, irritatingly as it was, gratefulness at his actions, focusing on the pendant that hung from his neck to distract myself. Beautifully crafted, it gleamed under the scrutiny of a few stray rays of sunlight. Something about it reminded me of…

"No damage done, as it would seem." Aro murmured, releasing me. I raised a brow, thanking anyone who may be listening that my heart could no longer beat. Honestly, what had gotten into me?

"Fantastic." I muttered, looking to the floor. To this day, I cannot be sure if the word was directed at his statement, or my thoughts.

Sighing softly, I thought I heard him mutter something under his breath. Unfortunately, I could not quite catch the words. Tilting my head slightly in curiosity, I made no further move to investigate. I shouldn't care so much.

I _did _care, however, about the new inhabitant in the room. Their scent wafted under my nose almost precisely when my head snapped upward. Aro had turned to face the woman, an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"Did you forget something, Athena?" he asked. The woman who had accompanied Caius smiled brightly in return, practically floating into the room. Graceful and delicate, I wondered briefly if everyone within the castle had been privately trained in the art of elegance. However, such a thought was far too dim-witted to be given further attention.

"You insult me, Aro." she reprimanded, a sarcastic hand placed over her heart. "But, as it seems, I _did _neglect to introduce myself to our newest addition earlier." Her crimson eyes flitted from him to me. I clenched my jaw tightly, prepared for anything.

"I'm Athenadora, Caius's wife." she offered her hand. I unfurled one of my fists, grasping it gently. Aro watched intently from beside me, but made no comment.

"I'm Violet." I said, discomfort evident in my tone. Why was she doing this?

"Your accent," her brows furrowed in thought. "Are you from France?"

"Yes." I replied, frowning. She giggled.

"Not to worry, dear. I was just curious."

I fought the urge to raise a brow, practically feeling Aro's enjoyment at my awkward conversation skills. Athenadora, to confirm my suspicions, shot him a look.

"I believe Aro has become too comfortable watching you squirm." she remarked, almost suspiciously. Turning back to me, she smiled. "Would you like to take a walk with me, instead?"

The thought of being alone with this woman did not instill much fear. I was almost positive I could escape her, if need be. Yet, for some unknown reason, I got the distinct feeling that I would not need to.

Looking to Are, he seemed to read the question in my eyes. "It is alright, Violet. You may." There was a hesitance in his words that I could not quite explain. I held his gaze for a moment longer, unable to decipher the emotion behind those crimson orbs.

Then he blinked, and it was gone.

"Excellent." Athenadora grinned, looping her arm through mine before I could protest. Sparing one last look at the eccentric Volturi leader, I allowed her to guide me from the room. Beams of sunlight smiled cruelly from the windows along the corridor, brushing any available skin on my person. I clenched my jaw in pain, focusing instead on the petite arm guiding me along. Like Alec's, Athenadora's skin responded beautifully and painlessly to the sun's attentions. Glancing at my face, its owner frowned.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, concerned. I was taken aback by her worry for the condition of a complete stranger, my hardened expression faltering. Surely, no one would care about my state; I was a pawn, trapped in a game which I had no desire to play.

Wasn't I?

"No, madam." I recovered quickly from my stupor. My lie was exposed swiftly as a searing ray of sun slid across my shin. Unthinklingly, I winced, an angry red mark forming on the limb. Athenadora gasped.

"Oh, my," she murmured, flitting us toward the opposite side of the corridor. It was cloaked in shade, for which I was grateful. I nodded my thanks, hesitant to voice it.

"I see the legends are true for your kind." she frowned, examining the reddened flesh as it quickly healed itself. I made no comment, but watched her with barely concealed suspicion. However, instead of clawing at the limb with expertly manicured nails, she rose, shrugging.

"I suppose a walk in the garden is out of the question, then?" she chuckled, looping her arm through mine once more. A startled smile threatened to emerge on my lips.

And without further delay, we continued on. The little episode was not mentioned further as we perused the castle (from the shaded side of each hallway, of course), and before long, I found myself enjoying the scenery. Athenadora was very amusing throughout our walk, pausing before each room to tell me who it belonged to, as well as something interesting that had happened within. By the time night rolled around, I knew precisely where Demetri had lost his hand in a fight with Jane, where Caius kept his extensive collection of anti-werewolf paraphanelia, and where Aro liked to spend time by himself on days when no visitors were expected. I found myself especially interested in tidbits of information dealing with him, though I blamed this on the fact that a majority of my conversations had been with him thus far. If Athena noticed, she spoke nothing of it.

An hour into these explorations, Caius had found us.

"Miss Violet, there you are." he had practically hissed, just as Athena and I had begun to turn a corner. And then he was before us, crimson eyes boring into my own. It was unsettling, his demeanor; I felt as a mouse does under the scrutiny of a cat.

"Miseur?" I addressed him, raising a brow. He narrowed his eyes in response.

"I assume you've had enough time to consider your options?" it was more of a statement than a question. I nodded, because in truth, the decision had been made even before he had given it to me.

"Yes, I have."

He sighed. "Well, out with it."

Raising my chin defiantly, I replied, "I choose to stay, and to trust you."

There was little truth in the latter part of the answer, but I ignored it in favor of challenging the arrogant leader. He noticed, a low growl just barely reaching my ears.

"Very well then." he snapped, sweeping away. Then, over his shoulder, he added, "Athena, it would do you well not to waste your time with _that_."

She rolled her eyes. "Pleasant, is he not?"

I hesitantly nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Before long, the sky grew dark. Athenadora saw this time as a way of getting me outside and into the garden. I had resisted slightly, but relented only when her face fell into one of the most pitiful expressions anyone had ever laid eyes on. I cursed her silently for being able to manipulate me so easily, vowing not to fall for such tricks again.<p>

However, the garden _was _a sight to behold.

The trees bent their limbs to perfectly shroud the long, narrow pathway leading to the main area. I fought the urge to run my fingers along their rugged trunks when we passed, attempting to retain at least _some _of my cool, indifferent attitude.

"Are you coming?" Athenadora giggled, already standing in the center of the garden. I raised a brow, nodding, before swiftly moving to where she stood. "What do you think?"

I stood beside her, gaping at the beauty of it all. Stars twinkled from between the interlocking tree branches, casting an ethereal glow upon the flowers below. There were so many of those- rose bushes, tulips, carnations, sunflowers…they all lived among each other, defying laws of nature with their grace. I wondered briefly who had pieced this structure together. Time and patience were obviously needed for such a creation.

"It's wonderful." I blurted out, before realizing my mistake. Was it _so _difficult to detach myself from the world? I didn't recall it ever being so tedious.

"Thank you." Athenadora did not notice my inner battle, but ducked her head gratefully. "I did it myself."

Restraining the urge to further compliment her, I could not keep my eyes from widening. Of course, she had to notice _that. _

"Do not look so surprised- I can be very crafty…when I choose to be." she chuckled, plopping down on the dirt path. I raised a brow. Shouldn't she be worried about the state of her dress?

She merely returned the look. "Being proper gets boring after a few centuries. Lighten up a bit, would you?"

I flinched from the chastisement, but seated myself regardless. She laughed at my expression.

"A little tense, are we?"

I shrugged. Nothing I didn't deserve.

"What is bothering you, Miss Violet?" she softened, attempting to meet my eyes.

"Nothing." I answered, albeit more harshly than intended. She studied me for a moment, before going silent. I looked to my right, spotting the glimmer of water around one of the paths leading from the garden.

_Water, icy and unforgiving, filling my nose. Arms, thrashing wildly, seeking air but finding none. A scream, muffled by the water. And then the blackness- sweet, warm blackness. Worry-free. Safe._

_VIOLET!_

I jumped from my reverie to reality, finding Athenadora's hand on my shoulder.

"Violet?" she murmured quietly, concern evident in her tone. I blinked hard before pushing myself from the ground.

"I..I must go, Miss Athenadora. Thank you for showing me around." I attempted to smile gratefully before hurrying inside the castle once more.

"You're welcome!" she shouted in confusion behind me. I sucked in a breath, steeling myself, before visualizing my room to the best of my ability. Thankfully, it was enough to send the corridor around me into a flurry of colors and sounds. I stumbled as the noises faded and the room stopped spinning, leaving me in front of the bed I so longed to see. Perhaps, if I closed my eyes and slept, everything would return to normal in the morning.

As I discarded my shoes and crawled beneath the covers, tears gathered in my eyes. What if nothing changed, and I still found myself at the mercy of the Volturi?

_Of course you will. _My mind mocked me. _You deserve exactly that._

I bit my fist to keep from sobbing. It would be horrible to show any more weakness.

And yet, I still cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, it's been ridiculous how busy I've been. I want to thank all of you for sticking by me, and this story. To those who reviewed: Supernatural freak 36, Savysnape7, KaylahDemi, Trying to Put Pen to Paper, Kassandra203, Goddess of the Undead, and Foxotr, thank you so very much. Reviews always make my day. To any newcomers, welcome! <strong>

**By the way, I'm looking for a cover art to go with this story- is anyone willing to make me one? It can include anything dealing with this story. I would really appreciate it. **

**Would you be so kind as to leave a review? It means a lot! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
